Decoction is an important means of processing traditional Chinese medicine. The exiting traditional Chinese medicine decocting machines only repeat the traditional drug decocting procedures, such that the operations are complex, the drug decocting amount is large, the time consumed in the drug decocting process is too long, the purpose of fast drug decocting cannot be satisfied, and the price is high, thereby being not conducive to the popularization of the traditional Chinese medicine. How to reduce the time consumption of the drug decocting and improve the decocting rate of effective ingredients of the traditional Chinese medicine has been a technical problem that those skilled in the art would like to solve all the time.